generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa/Archivo 02
hola Csuarezllosa hacia mucho tiempo k no te veia!!!Yactilxk 16:15 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Disculpas pero... Ah ok,pero no puede haber competencia esta wiki se creo primero...Locki10-Ben10UA 22:49 10 ene 2011 (UTC) que tal oye te nombrar administrador de mi nuva wiki de puinguinos de madascar a ayudame a hacer administrador de esta wiki si hay mira pon en dirreccion web en crear wiki y pon nickeleon haz clic y listo Hola Csuarezllosa Hola Como estas yo bien, Yo quiero Adoctar Generador REX Wiki (Esta Wiki Ovio) ya que somos los unicos Editores de esta Wiki y yo soy el unico que ve la Serie y su creador la Avandono Totalmente; Es que quiero ser Legalmente su Padre Adoctivo. Me Gustaria que Dijeras Que si Atentamente Steven 20. REpito:Yo quiero Adoctar Generador REX Wiki. Marduke Ok editare en la wiki nada mas me olvide de poner en mi lista de ediciones de wikis Saludos ;) 21:12 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Csuarezllosa soy Marduke te vengo a comunicar que esta correcto que me retires el puesto aqui porque no tendre tiempo para editarla desde ya Gracias 18:11 27 feb 2011 (UTC) :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex Primero que supercampeones, segundo no es mi wiki tercero a mi no me afecta cuarto no soy alguien vengativo pero parece que tu si, antes que se me olvide vez quienes son los administradores son los mismos de otras wikis tuyas-.Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 12:47 7 mar 2011 (UTC) oye yo era antes administrador por que meborraste ademas e ayudado en la wiki ,voy a traer mis usuario con par de reyes i editado mucho por favor soy ben alien supremo 001 17:55 7 abr 2011 (UTC) hola es que steven 20 me nombro hace unos meses cuando casi tu noeditabas asemas tambien puedo ser burocratay administrador soy ben alien supremo 001 22:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Csuarezllosa Hola Csuarezllosa gracias por saludarme en esta wiki. Atte Fiona2011 23:40 7 abr 2011 (UTC) hola oye por que tampoco soy burocratay administrador ,e yudado esta< wiki cuando stven 20 casi se rendia e quedado en primer puesto 2 veces y estoy agregando episodios y personajes por favor carlos ,Si puedo ser soy ben alien supremo 001 18:37 8 abr 2011 (UTC) hola pero estoy en buen camino en ser administrador sabes necesito la ayuda en par de reyes wiki es.nickeloeon.wikia.com esa es mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar pon crear una wiki y la dirreccion web de l principio ,chowdertv y ice age y los spologrits son para publicidad soy ben alien supremo 001 20:57 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Un mensaje de Steven20 Hola Csuerezllosa soy Santo 10 y Steven20 me pidio que te dijiera esto de su parte:Que el lo que dijo fue como diciendo que el pensaba que tu ivas a adoptar la wiki ya que eras el unico burocrata y te dice esto:Perdoname,no fue mi intencion ofenderte y si lo hizo que esta bien que no le vuelvas a hablar.Listo nos vemos Santo 02:22 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Se Ve Quien Eres Nunca te e insultado ni te isustare, ni e buscado a ver quien eres tu de malas ni de buena, ni por nada por el estilo, esos comentarios los biste de mala perpectiva, yo no e estaba burlando de ti este comentario que te a Odstinado y iso que tu me Bloquearas:"Ups Pensaba Csuarezllosa era Burocrata pero no lo es en realidad es Administrador Jajaja aqui nadie es Burocrata. que yo pensaba que Csuarezllosa iba adoctar la Wika ya que tu eres Burocrata de Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki. pero no es asi. Se ve que no se puede buscarte combersacion contigo.................compañero ya no puedo comfiar en ti..................Atentamente Steven 20 15:36 11 abr 2011 (UTC) oye por que bloquesast a steven 20 y por que a mi en ben 10 ben alien supremo 001 21:35 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hecho, ya son unicamente administradores. Saludos--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 02:05 12 may 2011 (UTC) Perdona me Perdona me si te e echo algo malo, oye quiero saber por que mi solicitud fue declinada, no entiendo el por que no me lo explicas mejor por favor, gracias-Steven 20 18:21 12 may 2011 (UTC) No estoy diciendo de la solicitud de spotlight sino de ser el que yo adocte esta wiki, pero gracias por la ayuda de pàginas Cortas, Gracias Steven 20 18:46 12 may 2011 (UTC) amigos Hola.Quieres ser mi amigo.AdiosZekromrayofusion 17:24 24 may 2011 (UTC) Que quisite decir con eso Mira Csuarezllosa tu me dejaste lo siguiente: "Hola, Gracias por tu apoyo, me faltan solamente 10 artículos completos para completar el spotlight", Que quisite decir con eso, que esta es tu wiki, todos los de los usuarios actuales (Ben alien supremo 001, Luis Felipe Coconubo Peres, Santo10, Zekromrayofusion, Gadiel El Hombre Araña) saben que yo fui el que adocto la wiki, si ellos elijieran con quien se queda con Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki elijirian a mi, Steven 20 17:45 5 jun 2011 (UTC). Posdata: Porfavor Solo edita la ortografia si, por que no sabes lo que estas haciendo, ya que tu no vez la serie seguramente ni te gusta Generador Rex, todo los usuarios que estan aqui exetuando tu le gusta o le importa la serie, lo que quiero decir, si no te gusta o no vez la serie y solo quieres comandar o adoctar esta wiki por asi decirlo (Bueno ya no lo puedes hacer ya que yo ya la adocte) no estas haciendo nada. No estoy borrando sin sentido El articulo que me dijiste que no borre que es el Accidente ese es exaptamente el mismo articulo que se llama El Evento Nanite solo que con otro nombe, a ante de yo borrar algo yo veo su historial y en el historial salio que fue creado por Csuarezllosa mas no por Ben10infinitro ni por Ben10UA, Olvidalos que elllos mas nunca van a volver, yo se lo que y lo que hacen lo de mas ellos dos y tu solo crearon 14 articulos, a mas no me puedes quitar el puesto yo soy el dueño de esta wiki y como es mi wiki es de todos los usuarios que conosco pero yo la dirijo, Atentamente Steven 20 23:43 5 jun 2011 (UTC). Posdata: '''Podre hacer porfavor editar tranquilamente yo se lo que hago. Te digo..... Te digo, te lo declaro, te lo grito, Te lo exclamo, Ellos Dos Nunca Va a Volver yo lo llame como 10 veces y nunca volvio, espere seis meses antes de adoctar esta wiki y nunca volvio, vive la realidad ellos dos abandoraron esta wiki y nuca ellos dos volveran, y en mas nunca e visto y nuca vere una wiki que es de la comunidad simple tiene su fundador o el que la adocto, y yo la adocte si queres ve aqui y se que tu no la adoctaste o esta en tu manos, si sigues haci reportare en la central wiki. hola hola carlos eh algunas paginas estan repetidas como brecha y una cosas lñas dos falta 10 articulos ya los completos y deja a Genrador rex alos profesionales bueno digo lo de la serie por que tu eres maesrto Ben alien supremo 001 00:44 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola si y ahora falta en game zone 9 cree el videojuego de Generador rex Ben alien supremo 001 00:54 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ah una cosa tu pones el splogrits y dura mucho tiempo por que el de pokemon , digimos y ben 10 dura mucho tiempo Ben alien supremo 001 00:54 6 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Steven20 Bueno,si crees que esta bien sacarle el puesto,esta bien,vi lo que hizo...Perdera su puesto.Ben10UA-Locki10 15:08 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola carlos ahora cuando articulos faltaen game zone esta wiki y mis wikis Ben alien supremo 001 20:34 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola gracias me pondre a trabajar Ben alien supremo 001 20:57 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el cunplido pero que quisiste decir con esto: "' Steven, tienes que esperar, ya descubrí lo de los artículos y los borré los míos, puede esperar, reportar a la central no puede ayudar en nada, puedes esperar lo que voy a descubrir, tus borrados me hacen subir el animo.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) (Em@il ✉)' 00:25 6 jun 2011 (UTC) "'' Hola, te aviso que Steven 20 se comportó como es debido, borra artículos que he puesto que pertenecen a Ben10infinito, te dejo en tus manos el puesto de administardor de steven20 para decidir si se quedará o no.---Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) (Em@il ✉) 23:57 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ''" Me dices una cosa que no etiendo y tambien le dices algo a Ben10UA que menos etiendo, hablame claro por que o si no nos entendemos. A llame a unos amigos wikisticos para que hablen con Ben10UA. A yo sabia que tenia la razon sobre los articulos que tenia que borrar, Atentanmente Steven 20 21:43 6 jun 2011 (UTC). Compañerismo, Honestidad y Respeto es lo esencial Hola Csuarezllosa yo quiero ser tu amigo pero sin Compañerismo, Honestidad y Respeto no hacemos nada, si estas con Ben10UA te comprendo ya que el fue el primero que te pidio ayuda, aunque se que tengo la razon, Compredo a Ben10UA en una sierta forma, para mi que el tiene su orgullo al frente y no quiere que le quiten Generador Rex-Cartoon Network porque el la creo, Solo quiero guiarte para que no entiendas a nosotros, y que este en el mejor camino, a los que tiene la razon, ya que cuando yo pedi la odopcion ellos vieron todo lo que yo hice y esta en la wiki y me aceptaron la peticion de la wiki, significando que esta wiki ahora es mia, si no fuera mia me uvieran dicho que no por tal cosa (Ejemplo de algo que no hiso Ben10UA: Colocar en su pagina de usuario o/y en tu discusion o/y en la pagina pricipal o/y discusion de Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki). Posdata: Vas a estar con nosotros me avisas, si vas a estar Con Ben10UA te conprendere. Atentamente Steven 20 17:45 9 jun 2011 (UTC). hola si se y completare mucho ah algunos usarios en game zone no han editado ypuedes quitrale ael poder solo italo y yo editamos llamera rath para que edite Ben alien supremo 001 20:48 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Amigo Hola Amigo gracias por los alagos, graacias por darme al saber que eres neutral (Gracias a dios es un alivio), Y lo de Burocrata:SI PORFAVOR QUIERO SER BUROCRATA ME GUSTARIA QUE ME NOMBRE UN GRAN AMIGO COMO TU, aaaa, ¿me exprese bien? , no e podido editar muy bien porque en la vida real (Claro hay que ser realista, Jajaja) estamos en las ultimas semanas de Evaluacion y eso es un problema, Dame tiempo asta el dia 23 Jueves que editare y creare como 10 articulos por dia, a lo que me dijiste antes que "Ben10UA es el fundador de esta wikia, pero no es propietario ni es su wiki, ni nada, esta wikia pertenece a la comunidad como te dijimos al principio. Un "fundador" de un wiki es simplemente la persona que propuso que el wiki fuese creado mandando una solicitud" esto significa que Ben10UA no tiene poder o no es propitario de nada de aqui. Atentamente Steven 20 00:08 10 jun 2011 (UTC). hola ya tenemos cien articulos completos Ben alien supremo 001 01:01 10 jun 2011 (UTC) hola holal carlos eh el slogan corot y largo puede el que yo puse ne el anterior recuerdas o sino tambien prenguntale a steve20 Ben alien supremo 001 11:39 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Spoltlight Hola Csuarezllosa bueno el slogan corto podria ser "Descubre el poder de los E.V.O.S" y el largo podria ser "Si quieres conoser a Rex y los nanites ENTRA AQUI" Luis Felipe 15:13 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno para mi me gustaria como el que acabo de decir Luis felipe pero el largo podria a ser asi: "Quieres conocer a Rex y a todos lo personajes Entra Aqui", pero la imagen despues digo cual es le dire a Felipe que busque una buen imagen, significa que lo pospondre por un tiempo. Atentamente Steven 20 23:17 10 jun 2011 (UTC). hola esta bien pero puede cambiar como el slogan que te dije en tu discusion en central wikiBen alien supremo 001 00:09 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Aclaracion Bueno amigo,quiero saber que pasa con Steven 20 que se adueña de mi wiki,yo no edito por que no se mucho de este show pero eso significa que no tengo derecho a estar en la wiki? Yo la cree,lo que me molesta es que la haya adoptado. Saludos.Ben10UA-Locki10 21:36 11 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola carlos cuanto me falta para ser administrador de esta wiki quiero serlo cuando salga los splogrits Ben alien supremo 001 20:15 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puedo ser administrador Ben alien supremo 001 21:24 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Me Trabaste Todo Esta bien no le dire mas la verdad a Ben10UA, Me hubieras dicho que le ibas quitar el puesto de Burocrata y de como fundador (Adoctante, tu me entiendes) si me hubieras dicho eso bien claro yo lo iba a dejar quieto desde el principio, y como es eso de que un premio para Ben10UA por haver creado esta wiki si yo iba crear esta wiki el dia 29 de agosto de 2010 (El dia estreno de Generador Rex) pero todo se me fustro por esto mismo el solo creo la wiki y la abandono; para mi Ben10UA no le gusta Generador Rex y solo quiere estar aqui por mandar, y como quieres que se quiede me frutraste todo mi planes (Uno de ellos que todos lo usuarios de esta wiki le digan la verdad), ahora tal vez ellos no vuelva a Generador Rex-Cartoon Network wiki, Si que quieres ser justo, solo tenias que averme dicho y ya se acababa el problema. Atentamente Steven 20 22:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC). '''Posdata:' Se lo dijiste a Ben10UA que te dejara todo a ti pero no se lo dijiste muy claro (Eso creo yo). a Solo digo, no me mal entiendas. Oye puedes cambiar de idea por favor, a mi no me gusta ser agresivo yo soy una persona pasiva y amistosa solo que no me has visto como tal, puedes volver hacer lo que ibas hacer amigo, Por que no me lo dijste o iba hacer una sorpresa. Gracias Gracias Carlos, me esforzare mucho y editare a diario :) Luis Felipe (Discusion) hola gracias,graciasy gracias siempre quise serlo a una cosa en la central donde dices administradores actuales no estoy yo solo dice ben10infinito,steve20,tu y luis pero gracias tratare llegar alas 1000 para ser burocrtaBen alien supremo 001 01:25 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Tienes Toda la Razon Tienes Toda la razon Csuarezllosa, es mejor la paz y la comunicacion (Dialogar como personas normales y civilisadas). Oviamente estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi puesto de administrador, Actuare como un adulto (Aunque no lo sea) y se que me conporte como un niño berinchudo, Atentamente Steven 20 03:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC). Esta bien No dire malas palabras y no dire que bloqueare para siempre o esas cosas, pero no me bloquees por favor, este si que buen ejemplo el de Luis pero yo lo iva a bloquear a hece muchacho por una semana (Solo digo no me mal entiendas), oye sobre el problema antes dejamos eso haci (Es decir no perdi mi puesto de Administrador), Atentamente Steven 20 05:27 27 jul 2011 (UTC). Esta bien Carlos (te puedo decir carlos, por que ese es tu nombre) como tu digas devo aprederlo con el tiempo, Steven 20 05:50 27 jul 2011 (UTC). Aliados Hola, me preguntaba si podrías agregar a Marvel Wiki como aliada (y yo agregó a GR), se que no tienen nada relacionado las dos wikis, pero eso nos serviría como publicidad. ¿Estas de acuerdo?--->[[User:Marvel08|'Marvel08']] (Mi discusión) 19:04 17 ago 2011 (UTC)Marvel08 Pregunta ¿De que país eres, acaso de Costa Rica?---Pokelogista (Discusión) 01:26 20 ago 2011 (UTC) tienes derecho a enogarte, mi intención era molestar y te comprendo. Hola Hola Csuarezsolla soy yo me uni a esta wiki y espero ayudar todo lo que pueda, queria saber si conoces algun lugar o pagina para obtener informacion para que ayude. Atte: Tejon Mielero X 21:14 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Fusión :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex Fusion :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex problema con nombres hola soy omni de la ben 10 wiki una vez te habia pedido un favor por un bloqueo, bueno ahora vengo a pedirte otro favor ya que eres mayor y lo comprenderas, veras he visto que aqui se usa mucho los sufijos de trabajo ejemplo dr rebecca holiday dr gabriel reylander como titulos para los personajes, yo no creo que este bien usar esos terminos ya que aunque se les conozca asi, no forman parte del nombre de nacimiento, en las otras versiones de la wiki no aparece esto esto es porque solo se utiliza dr o doctora cuando el nombre no se con oce, pero una vez ya conocido el termino ya no es necesario, pienso que causaria mucha confusion si lo dejamso asi la gente pensara que asi se llaman dr brandon moses en vez de solo brandon moses, ademas que el termino no define al personaje es solo por el oficio pero no corresponde al titulo ya que debe ir solo el nombre, he tratado de habalr con los demas tal como lo estoy explicando ahora, pero no escuchan y cuando cambie los nombres y puse mis motivos no hicieron caso, solo trato de que la wiki este mejor y creo que quitando los sufijos para los personajes on nombres completos rebecca holiday, gabriel rylander y brandon moses, estarian mucho mejor al ya saber sus nombres y no crear confusion creyendo que solo porque los oimos asi en la tele asi se llaman, pienso que es una desonra poner en un titulo de personaje el oficio de su profesion con su nombre revelado, vamos ni en wikipedia lo ponen asi, dr no es parte del nombre, me dijeron que esto hay que hablarlo con los administradores y contigo, por eso te estoy escribiendo para que me ayudes porfavor ya que una vez tu me ayudaste con un bloqueo injusto en ben 10, perdon por hacerte leer tanto es que eres el unico que me puede ayudar, cualquier cosa mandame un mensaje lamneto la molestia solo quiero que la wiki este mejor con los nombres correspondientes eso pasa lo mismo con las armas de rexl e ponen nombres no oficilaes traducidos, cuando sabesmos que aqui no tienen nombres oficiales pero siguen insintiendo porque les gusta asi, bueno eso es todo nos vemosOmnihallows 03:52 30 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias muchas gracias por haber leido mis opiniones los otros usuarios no lo habian hecho solo trato de que la wiki este mejor ya que esta muy vacia, gracias Omnihallows 04:33 30 ago 2011 (UTC) ultimo favor hola te agradezco el asunto de los nombres, perdon pero necesito un favor pequeño, que la pagina de la doctora holiday en su nombre le falta una c en rebecca y la pagina del dr rylander esta bloqueada porque habia cambiado el nombre antes y quisiera que si pudieras no mas agregar esa letra faltante y desbloquear la otra pagina tambien si es posible borrar la pagina de funchucks que ya existe como diversion chucks y permitirme cambiar los nombres de las maquinas de rex a su nombre en ingles ya que he visto la serie en latino y rex jamas nombra sus ataques por lo que tenemos es solo una traduccion oficial no correspondida, siento la molestia pero eres el unico aqui en que puedo confiar mis opinionesOmnihallows 06:01 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Renombrado Bueno sobre el renombreamiento de los articulos por lo que esta haciendo esta, pero el tiene que prenguntarles a los Administradores no solo a mi, pero lo que no es necesario es que cambien los Nombres de las Manisfestaciones de Armas, ya que ni siquiera en la serie an dicho los nombres, Atentamente Steven 20 20:23 1 sep 2011 (UTC). hola hola, espero que no haya problemas con los nmbres, ya me canse de explicarlo todo y no quiero que nadie quede con la duda, por si preguntan lo de las maquinas de rex, los nombres en español pertenecen al juego online maestro nanite y los otros en ingles son de juguetes de bandai y que eso se generator rex ultimate alien fue solo una broma del dia de los inocentes pd: podrias desbloquear la pagina del dr rylander?Omnihallows 20:44 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Carlos, bueno la verdad al prinsipio no me parecio muy buena la idea por que se dejaban muchos enlases rotos (claro que se pueden corregir) y por que la mayoria de los lectores buscarian los nombres de TV, pero si el wiki mejora y esto hace que sea mejor entonses si estaria de acuerdo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión)' y '(Email) en Ristar Wiki/Ristar Fanon Wiki/'BirdLand Wiki' /'Danny Phantom Wiki' Muchas Gracias por las felicitaciones, por que yo solo quiero que esta wiki sea grande, Muchas Gracias, Atentamente Steven 20 01:49 2 sep 2011 (UTC). Fusion :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex acronimos hola como estas, oye queria preguntarte si seria mala idea cambiar evo a su nombre completo ente variable organico y que si alguien colocara evo se redirigiera a la pagina con el nombre cambiado? lo digo porque usamos muchos acronimos y la gente no sabe de que trata ese termino como el bfs o big fast swordOmnihallows 20:01 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Buenas noticias sobre la fusión :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex Repuesta :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex ayuda en ben 10 wiki hola como estas? oye recuerdas que me ayudaste a colocar los nombres sin sufijos y sin titulos de profesion? bueno quisiera que me audaras en la ben 10 wiki, se que tambien estas ahi, con el mismo problema ya que colocaron el nombre de la doctora holiday, completo y con el doctora, en verdad te agradeceria tu ayuda, con tal me ayudaste mucho e hiciste comprender a los demas que era lo mejorOmnihallows 16:45 11 nov 2011 (UTC) traducciones hola, oye hay un problema con las traducciones, muchos usuarios creen que los nunchucks de rex se llaman diversion nunchucks, y el nombre original es funchucks, lo cual no tiene traduccion, ademas ponder diversion nunchuks aunque sea algo traducido no encaja, ya que es una mala traduccion,al igual que battles ax, y queria saber si puedes cambiarlo o hablar con los demas usuarios, ya que no podemos poner como queramos que se traduzca todoOmnihallows 23:04 20 nov 2011 (UTC) hola Csuarezllosa lo bloque por que editor o registrarlo edito en mi perfil diciendo soy napa pnse que era insulto y por eso lo bloque para siempre porque dicen que si un usuario dice algo a un administrador ay que bloquearloBen alien supremo 001 00:46 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola Carlos!.Mando este mensaje con el simple y humilde fin de consular acerca de las posibilidades de lograr formar yo parte del concepto de administración de esta "Generador rex-Cartoon Network Wiki", en la cual yo he aportado información 100% de fiar y he hecho todo lo posible con tal de lograr un avance en lo que corresponde al mejoramiento de la wiki. Actualmente tengo el apoyo del usuario y administrador "Ben alien supremo 001", además de recordar un comentario, de parte tuya, el cual decía que quienes fuéramos administradores en la "Generador Rex Wiki" (original) tendríamos la posibilidad de también serlo dentro de esta si es que lo pidiéramos. Muchas gracias, espero atento a su respuesta... saludos!! MRGON 22:13 21 nov 2011 (UTC) hola hola oye espero que no olvides el mensaje que te deje acerca de las traducciones, por cierto crees que es bueno llamar batallador ax? no seria meor Hachas de Batalla? Omnihallows 04:10 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Cómo hacer Spotlights?? Hola Csuarezllosa, Cómo se hacen las spotlights??? Erick Jonathan Quiroz Santillán 04:44 22 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Peticiones Hola Carlos!. Disculpa, tengo una pregunta sobre los votos en las peticiones: ¿si es que uno no esta a favor de lo que se esta pidiendo, simplemente no vota?¿o tiene que dejas señalado con texto que no esta de acuerdo?. Solo eso, saludos y feliz navidad!. MRGON 22:57 24 dic 2011 (UTC) *Ok, muchas gracias por responder, Carlos. Hola Csuarezllosa puedo votar yo tambien porfavor, sobre lo de las peticiones que si Ben10UA se va o no, muchas gracias por tu atencion Atentamente Steven 20 01:22 25 dic 2011 (UTC). 'Posdata:'Mira cual es el Administrador que quiere revocar, porque no se que eso no se si es en favor o en contra. ¿Como se desbloquea un articulo?81.38.119.174 23:05 25 dic 2011 (UTC)